


For you are my bestfriend since all my yesterdays and for all my tomorrows

by apolloxbvcky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Fluff, How Do I Tag, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Oaths & Vows, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Weddings, infinity war didn’t happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloxbvcky/pseuds/apolloxbvcky
Summary: “If 15 years ago someone would’ve told me I’d be officiating Captain America, the great World War II hero’s wedding, I’d have taken them for a lunatic. But here we are now. America’s sweetheart is getting married to an ex soviet assassin. Who would’ve thought?”





	For you are my bestfriend since all my yesterdays and for all my tomorrows

Steve was about to lose his mind. He couldn’t believe this was happening today, of all days.

 

He was wandering around the hotel room, opening every drawer and every door, looking under the beds and the chairs, but he couldn’t find the fucking cufflinks. He was going to scream.

Pepper and Tony were on the room with him, but unlike the former, who was looking with him, Tony was sitting on one of the beds, drinking a glass of champagne, and looking unbothered.

“Are you even sure you bought them?” Tony asked after twenty minutes. Steve turned to him, frowning.

“Excuse me?” he said, walking to him.

“Don’t look at me like that. I know you. You usually forget about little details like this one because you push them for later in your agenda. I wouldn’t be surprised if you pushed them so much they were settled to be bought tomorrow. Even next week.” Tony said, sipping from his glass. Pepper had stopped looking, staring at the scene developing in front of her, with her index and middle finger on his lips. Steve was looking down at Tony, who looked up at him smiling. Then, Steve sat next to him, taking his phone and tapping on the screen a few times before taking it to his ear.

 

 

Two floors above, a phone rang. Natasha walked to it, recognizing her ringtone, and answered the call. “Steve? What’s wrong?” she said, obviously confused as to why her friend would call him now.

“Do you know where my cufflinks are?” she heard on the other side of the line.

“Cufflinks? What cufflinks?” she asked. She didn’t remember buying those, or having seen them the night before when she helped the blond unpack all the things he’d need for today.

“Shit.” she heard, before a sigh and a muffled Tony which sounded like he was saying ‘I told you so’.

“If you really need them I can call Bruce and…” she started, but was cut off by Steve hanging up. She looked at her phone, frowning. The fact that his friend was getting married today wouldn’t save him from the punishment she’d receive for this. She left the phone on her purse again, walking to the bathroom, where the other groom was with Shuri and Sam.

Sam was sitting on the bath’s edge, playing with his phone; and Shuri was behind Bucky, brushing his hair back to put it on a bun, since he had refused to cut it. Natasha walked towards Sam, sitting beside him.

“What was it?” Bucky asked, looking at Natasha through the mirror in front of him.

“Nothing important, don’t worry.” Bucky nodded, earning himself a reprimand from Shuri, and smiled at the girl. Natasha rested her head on Sam’s shoulder. “How are your vows going?”  
“I’m still not sure about them. Sam says they’re good, but what does a straight man know?”  
“Hey!” Sam said, frowning. Natasha chuckled.

“I think they’re great, Bucky.” Shuri said as she left the brush on the sink and took a bobble. “Steve is going to end up crying.”

“He better be.” Bucky said, nodding. Shuri scoffed at him.

“That’s the first thing you want to make your husband do? Cry? I thought it would be a lot more kinkier, knowing you two.” Sam said, shoving his phone onto his phone and standing up, walking to his friend and pinching his cheek.

“Fuck you.” Bucky said, rolling his eyes, making everyone in the room laugh.

 

Steve was already on the altar, looking at everything Tony had arranged. The chairs were all aligned in the hotel salon they had rented for the wedding, and covered in some kind of white sheets so they looked more sophisticated. All of them had a different flower arrangement, but all the flowers were pink, purple and blue. Pepper thought it was too much, but Tony said it’d be hilarious. Steve didn’t think that any of them were right. He just thought they looked pretty. The aisle where Bucky would walk down to him later was also covered in pink, purple and blue petals, and they would be standing under a balloon arch, made by Peter and Ned, which also was… You can guess the colors by now.

He hadn’t seen the room where they would have dinner, but he could bet even the lights were going to be pink, purple and blue. Apparently, Tony was really focused in making sure everybody knew about their sexuality. Not that Steve cared, much less when he was finally getting married to the boy he has loved since he knew what love was. Maybe even before that. He sighed, shoving his hands on his pockets, and looked down. He was really getting married to Bucky. He couldn’t contain the giggles.

 

 

Bucky was on one side of the doors, and he knew everybody he had ever met, the ones that were still alive, were on the other. Hell, he was freaked out. But he also knew that crossing those doors meant a whole new life, a life married to Steve G. Rogers. The life he had been dreaming about for 90 years (even when he had been brainwashed, in the bottom of his heart, he still thought of Steve). He rubbed his knuckled, biting his lip and looking down, when Natasha appeared by his side.

“Hey, big boy. You ready for this?” he looked at her. She was beautiful, honestly. Her hair was long and on a braid, and her red dress made it look even brighter. She reminded him of fire and it strangely enough gave him a sense of comfortableness. He tried to not think about that now, and instead nodded, offering her his arm. She took it, palming his bicep. “Then let’s stop the wait.”

The doors opened, and Bucky looked inside. He saw Steve, all the way through the aisle, and his breath stopped for a second. He was wearing a grey suit with some black shoes that made him look older than he already looked (not was, because he was, actually, 100 years old). The shirt was blue, like his eyes, and it made them look even bluer and brighter, like a piece of sky had been ripped out and glued to his face. But that was not just it. The smile that formed on Steve’s face when they saw each other was the best. It was the biggest, brightest, most genuine smile Bucky had ever seen on Steve. And it was because of him.

Bucky couldn’t sense any other person around him. Natasha’s arm was suddenly not around his, the people around him had disappeared, and it was only Steve and him on that big room. Bucky’s heart ache with every step he took, getting closer to but still too far away from his lover.

After what felt like eternity, he finally reached the altar, and he found himself in front of Steve. They took each other’s hands and looked in the eyes. It wasn’t until a few seconds that Steve told him how good he looked, and Bucky decided that he wasn’t going to be able to wait until the end of the ceremony to finally kiss him. He couldn’t hear Rhodey, who was officiating, too focused on the blond in front of him, but when he felt a pinch on his butt, he didn’t have any other option than to look away from the Captain. He saw Thor behind him, pointing at Rhodey, who had a funny smile on his lips.

“Did you hear anything I just said?” he asked. Bucky blushed a little.

“Sorry, I got a little lost.” he heard Steve giggle, knowing it was his fault. Bucky wanted to punch him, and then kiss him, and punch him again, and kiss him, and…

“I said that we’ll commence when you’re ready.”

Bucky cleared his throat, looking at Rhodey. “Gimme just a little sec.” he said, turning to Steve and pecking his cheek. “Okay, I’m good now. You can start.” He said, earning a laugh from the crowd. Everybody there knew Sergeant Barnes, the Winter Soldier or Bucky Barnes, the SHIELD agent. But very few knew James Barnes, the one who climbed to bed every night after missions to snuggle with his boyfriend, the one who always took the whole couch for him and his lover on movie nights, and cooked brunch on Sundays, which started as a ‘please-forgive-me-I’m-not-an-assassin-anymore’ kind of thing, and ended up as a tradition between the Avengers. For them, this was the first time to see James, the loving boyfriend-and-soon-to-be-husband Steve didn’t believe he had earned himself.

Rhodey took the papers he had written for the last two months, because he wanted it to be perfect, because he wanted Captain Rogers to be happy (Tony knew the real reason is that he wanted everyone to know how good a writer he was). He put them in the lectern, and cleared his throat.

“If 15 years ago someone would’ve told me I’d be officiating Captain America, the great World War II hero’s wedding, I’d have taken them for a lunatic. But here we are now. America’s sweetheart is getting married to an ex soviet assassin. Who would’ve thought?” he said, making Bucky roll his eyes. “But the thing is… Captain America is not getting married. Because he is already married to Miss Justice.” Now, it was Steve who rolled his eyes, as Bucky bit his tongue to not laugh. “The one who is getting married today is Steve Rogers. The Steve Rogers I have had the honor to befriend the last few years. And even though sometimes it has been rough, not going to lie… I’m glad I’ve been part of his life, and he has been part of mine. When I first met Steve Rogers, he was a little lost. He had just awoken from a 70 years long nap, and everything was new to him. And yet, there he went, to fight some aliens and an Asgardian god. I was astonished to say the least. He was truly an inspiration. Then we became team partners, when I joined the Avengers. And I met the real Steve Rogers. The one who makes jokes, curses, and drops stuff all the time. I mean it, all the damn time. I think he still doesn’t understand how big he is.” Bucky laughed now, nodding. He was right. Steve dropped things all the time after accidentally hitting them with his arms, or legs, sometimes even his butt. “And then it was time to meet Bucky. Steve had told us about him, of course, because he’s a sap. Don’t be fooled, guys. Steve Rogers is the most dramatic person I’ve ever met.”

“Oh, come on! Now you’re just exaggerating.” Steve said. Bucky squeezed his hand, telling him to shut up.

“I am not. I have witness. Anyway. You all know who Bucky was. It’s no secret. So you can understand that I really didn’t like him at first. Even when Steve brought him to our home, and he looked like a puppy who had just been abandoned, and didn’t talk to anyone but Steve, and sometimes Natasha. But time passed and suddenly he was yelling at TV in every game, and singing around the house to old songs nobody knew, and sometimes he would say some random word in Russian and wait for Natasha to reply to him, and I’d ask myself when did I move into such a circus… But it was nice. And honestly, guys. I’m going to miss you having around all the time. Home is not going to be home without you.” Bucky and Steve smiled to him, warmly. “So when they told us Steve had finally grown a pair and bent the knee, I thought ‘Finally! Cap is finally going to find something to obsess other than our diets!’ But I never, ever, thought they would ask me the honor to officiate it. Suddenly I had to take an online course and write this long ass speech and read it in front of you without getting all of you to sleep… And it was a lot of pressure. But I decided to do it for you them. Because they’re family, and family shows up. So today, I’m going to try and make this day the best of your lives.” he smiled at them, and motioned them to look at each other. Then, he handed Steve the microphone he had been holding the whole time. “Now it’s your turn.” Steve nodded, taking the mic, and looked at Bucky.

“Buck.” he started, making the brunet smile at the nickname. “When I think about how we met, more then ninety years ago, and I look at us now, I can’t believe how we made it through everything. I will always remember the first words that you told me, because you were so incredibly mean. You were trying to befriend some kid in your class who was a bully and told you to come pick at me. And you literally told me ‘Hey, twink, what are you doing here? Babies time was two hours ago’. I was eight at the time. You were nine. And I started crying because that day I had a fever so high my mom and the doctor thought I was going to die in like a week, and they had decided to let me live my last few days as I wanted, so she had taken me to the park. When you saw me crying you panicked, and dropped to your knees, because of course you were taller than me, and hugged me. You apologized to me and our mothers came, and Winnie told you off and took you away from me by the ear. I thought I was never going to see you again, but the day after, you were on the swings when my mother and I arrived at the park and you came running to me, and started talking to my mom, explaining everything to her and apologizing to her too. I also remember what she told you: ‘It’s okay, little one. But next time someone tells you to do something you don’t want to, remember: you are your own person, and that’s something no one will never take away from you.’” Steve looked at Bucky, who was tearing up and smiling to him, and went back to his notes. “Now I look at you, after everything you’ve been through, and I see that you followed her advice. If she could see what you’ve become, she’d be so proud. And so would Winnie. We were inseparable from that day. I honestly can’t remember a day after that one where you were not around me. I remember you in the hospital a few times. It’s like we had been sewed together or something. And then we grew up, and the kids my age started dating girls, and talking about kissing them, and going to the movies, or walk around the park with them, and things like that. And I, instead, started thinking about you, and kissing you, and going to the movies with you, and walking around the park with you… And I remember the night I realized that I was in love with you, when I turned 16, and we were on the roof of your building, because it was the 4th of July and there were fireworks, and you were sitting beside me, and suddenly you moved closer and whispered to my ear ‘Look at all those lights. They all shine for you tonight.’ I remember I wasn’t able to breathe, and it was not because of my asthma, and all I wanted to do was sit in your lap and kiss you until you passed out. Instead I smiled, and stayed there, afraid that you would hate me if I tried. And now, that I’m 100 and you still try to convince me that all those fireworks are on my honor every 4th of July, I wish I had done something back then, so I could have had you earlier. But still, I don’t regret it. Because even though, every step I took, every decision I have made, has lead me to you. Because not even 70 years of ice and brainwashing has broken us apart. It doesn’t matter how many times does the world try to go against us, because we have shown that we are stronger. Our love is stronger. The day I asked you to marry me was the second best day of my life, Buck; because the first one was obviously when I found you again, even if you tried to kill me and my friends. Starting in my own apartment, by the way.” Bucky looked down, chuckling. He was a mess at this point, the tears running down his freshly shaved face, and he was glad he hadn’t heard Natasha and hadn’t wore make up. “I love you, Bucky Barnes, I have loved you since the first day, and will love you in every day I have left and every life that comes after this one.” The crowd started clapping and cheering, and Tony yelled at Steve to ‘suck it up, sap’, but the blond wasn’t listening to him, since he was too focused on looking at the man he had in front of him, who looked back at him with teary eyes that looked as blue as the ocean and red lips he couldn’t wait to finally kiss as the lips of his husband.  
When the guests finally calmed down, Steve passed the mic to Bucky, who took a big sigh and closed his eyes.

“I might need a minute up here.” he said, with his voice broken and his cheeks red. Steve smiled, caressing Bucky’s hands.

“Anything you need.” he told him. Bucky looked at him.

“Oh, shut up.” he told him. Steve chuckled, taking Bucky’s metal hand and placing a kiss on it. After that, Bucky cleared his throat and looked at Steve.

“Steve. You fucking punk. I hate you for what you just did. I can’t believe you told everyone I fucking bullied you. You’re a fucking punk.” he started, making Steve roll his eyes, still smiling. “Well, you mentioned your mom, and how you realized you were in love with me. Yeah, I’m gonna tell you a story I thought I’d be taking to the grave with me. It takes place in Brooklyn, right after I turned seventeen. A lifetime ago. Winter had been longer that year, and by the end of March, you caught a cold, and it turned into a pneumonia because you already were a fucking pun and you preferred to be on the fucking cold with me smoking than inside your home, warm. You had been in the hospital a few days by then and your mom and I already thought you were leaving us for good. Sarah was a wreck. I came by everyday to make sure she was eating and sleeping, and I even cooked for her a few times. It didn’t turn out good, as you can imagine. But at least she was eating. When the doctor told us you were finally stable and you were going to survive, she fell onto my arms and started crying, thanking God for letting you stay a little bit more. I held her as long as she wanted to and then I walked her home. When we arrived to your building she asked me to go upstairs and have a cup of coffee with her. Obviously I didn’t say no. Sarah Rogers was one of those people you can never say no to. So she was making coffee, and she thanked me for having been around, helping all I could. I told her it had been a pleasure, and suddenly her face turned a bit dark. Then, she told me about her cancer. She told me she wasn’t sure how long she was going to be around, so it was time for me to make a move. I was confused, since I didn’t know what she was talking about. And then she made me realize. She was talking about asking you to move with me, somewhere we could be us, find a job and start taking care of you like lovers do. I had never in my life thought about the possibility of even being in love with you until she pointed out to me, and then I realized how much of a stupid ass I was, because it had been obvious since we had met. Because you were the only person outside my family who had seen all of myself, the only one that had seen me crying, when my father lost my job and I thought we were going to lose our house, or full of rage that time Becca came home crying because a stupid asshole had followed her home and you had to calm me down so I wouldn’t chase after him to break his fucking neck. You had always been my support, my anchor, my safe place. You had been the most important thing in my life, and I wasn’t even starting to comprehend how much I loved you. Then, she made me promise I would take care of you. I want to think I did. But you were a stubborn asshole and it took your landlord threatening you with burning your apartment down if you didn’t pay to make me move in with you. But that’s not the thing. The thing is, that it took your mom making the point to make me realize I was in love with you, yes, because you know I’m a little slow sometimes, but ever since that day, I have loved you as much as my heart allowed me to. I loved you so much even HYDRA used you as part of my trigger. Seventeen, as in the age I realized I loved you; nine, as in the age I was when I met you… Let’s not say the others. Just in case.” he said, winking at Steve, who was in the same state Bucky had been earlier. Wrecked, with tears running down his cheeks, down to his chin. “Sarah Rogers gave me all the best advice during my life, but she also gave me what I treasure you the most. You, punk. And I love you, and I’m with you. Forever. Till the end of the line.”

Steve nodded. “Till the end of the line.”

Everybody started clapping again, and Steve squeezed Bucky’s hands, God, he couldn’t wait to finally kiss him.

Rhodey took the microphone and cleared his throat, making everyone pay attention to him. “I told you they were saps. Now, let’s get to the final part and where everybody wants to: dinner. Peter, please.” The teenager walked from his sit between his aunt and Tony to the altar with the rings in his hand, and offered one to each. “Steve, you may start.” he said. The blond nodded, taking Bucky’s metal hand and sliding the golden band on his finger.

“I give you this ring today, in front of our loved ones, as a symbol of our love, our friendship and the rest of our lives, for you are my best friend since all of my yesterdays, for all of my tomorrows.”

Rhodey smiled, and nodded at Bucky, motioning him to keep going. The brunet took the other’s hand and slid the ring on his finger too.

“I give you this ring today, in front of our loved ones, as a symbol of our love, our friendship and the rest of our lives, for you are my best friend since all of my yesterdays, for all of my tomorrows.”

“You may kiss now.” Rhodey said, and it didn’t take the couple a second to be on each other’s kiss. With Bucky’s hands gripping Steve’s shoulders, and Steve’s hand holding Bucky’s cheeks, the exchange a kiss that showed all they had been telling each other earlier, all the love they had for each other and the hope it showed for their future.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sad i'm never seeing this on the big screen so i decided to wrote it myself


End file.
